That Restless Night
by LisAlice5472
Summary: The old Versus XIII trailer as prose and not as a video. This is what this story is. Contains several modifications and an enraged Noctis...


_**~This is another FF XV fanfic I wrote a while ago. I tried to describe the old "Versus XIII" trailer... of course, with some slight modifications! :) **_

_**~Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>That Restless Night…

* * *

><p>He stood silent under a beautiful night sky. His eyes gazed at the horde of soldiers before him – all of them armed and ready to kill. Their faces were covered by heavy metal masks. Their guns – loaded. They were moving slowly towards their target. The young prince watched them without even the slightest feeling of fear. Behind him was the entrance to his throne. He knew he had to keep that place safe with the price of his life. So he stepped forward, closer to the threatening army.<p>

Hardly had he rised a leg that the gunmen opened their fire. Bullets dashed everywhere and the echo of them mashing against the building was almost deafening. But the prince's heart did not stop, nor fasten its beats. He continued his walk until he was dangerously close to the army. They targeted him immediately, willing to end their mission quickly. However, when they fired at him, the bullets simply couldn't reach his body. They rushed towards him but then rebounded against an invisible wall placed before the prince. It was sheer magic! The gunmen marveled at this feature, though they did not stop their fire and their bullets sounded as if they were hitting a glass surface. The soldiers kept trying to hurt the prince, but something more powerful than human force didn't let them hurt him. Then the young man rised his hand and to their amazement, nine weapons appeared out of nowhere – guns, spears, swords and axes. They had formed that invisible wall which had kept the prince safe from the bullets. Now, summoned by him to battle, one of them fell exactly into his hand while the other eight dashed towards the enemies. As he wielded his signature sword, the prince's eyes turned scarlet-red as if lust for blood commanded his body. Prepared to fight after the impressive, defensive scene he had made, he leapt straight before the first soldier delivering a deadly blow at him with a single sword spin. Then switched his weapons and chose a gun – so as to make the battle fair. He was a good shot. Other enemies fell lifeless to the ground immediately, stirring the remainings's rage. They fired their guns but the magic wall reappeared to their misfortune. From behind it, the prince leapt again into combat with two swords this time, which did not fail their master.

It was an endless slaughter – at least so the soldiers thought. Just one young man was enough to finish them off. Annoying, but true. It wasn't long until all that killing noise was returned to silence. The night was floating lightly above the battle ground. The darkness was devouring the souls of those who had died… With trembling movements and dreaded eyes, the last of the soldiers pulled himself backwards as the prince walked to him. He had dismissed his weapons and adopted an offensive look on his face. He did not plan to kill the only man left alive. Instead, he wanted to give him something else.

"You know who I am." the prince said to the soldier.

"I do."

"Nevertheless, you didn't know what I can do."

"That is… right."

Shame and fear comprised the last of the gunmen.

"But now you know." the prince continued.

None of them spoke for a while, until the young man kneeled next to his enemy.

"I will spare your life, general." he said through gritted teeth. "Do not make me regret that."

The soldier opened wide his eyes from under his mask. Even though he was shielded from the prince's view, he suspected him to know who he was.

"I have one request for you. Fail and I'll have your life taken."

"Anything."

"I know why you've come here, who sent you and what mission you and the others had. Look at me. Do you remember my name?"

"N-No, sir." the soldier whispered in fear.

"…Then head back whence you came and tell your master that he was mistaken. The kingdom of Lucis will fight. Don't expect we'll allow it to fall."

Like a flash, the soldier was on his feet. He trembled furiously as he got up, but soon enough he was stepping back with his gaze still locked on the young man who'd let him be.

"If he asks who sent you, say that prince **Noctis Caelum** can be more honorable than he thinks. But do not make the most of this."

With a last nod of his head, the soldier disappeared into the shadows of the night. Sighing, the prince looked bitterly at the deceased corpses around him, asking himself if war was the only way he could keep the crystals of the world safe from the vicious hands. He returned on the top of the stairs, where his eyes changed back to their original color – a splendid shade of blue which created a lovely contrast with his dark spiky hair. He once again glanced over his shoulder at the terrible mess he'd left behind and with a quiet groan of regret he got inside the building. There he crossed his legs as he sit on his throne. His eye lids closed, his mind found its rest. That night he dreamed of peace and harmony, of a friendly country where the crystals were not endangered anymore, of a happy love story that would not shatter under fate's heavy footsteps.


End file.
